Robot (Netflix)/merge
The Robot is an artificial lifeform from an unknown planet. He was found and rescued by Will Robinson of the Jupiter 2. He is also the one believed to be responsible for the damage sustained to the Resolute. Physical Appearance Unlike previous iterations of the robot, the new robot is very different to its predecessors. Whereas the robot from the 1965 show and the one from the 1990s film traversed terrain on treads, this new robot possesses a full humanoid stature, capable of walking with 2 legs. He can transform his 2 arms into 4 and he possesses powerful energy weapons, which are fired from the palms of his hands. Season 1 The robot was believed to be the one responsible for the attack on the Resolute, witnessed by Dr. Smith, when on the station. Sometime later, his ship crash landed on a planet, which was also the same planet where many other ships, including the Jupiter 2 landed upon. Somehow, the robot was severed in half, but remained functional. It wouldn't be until later, that he met Will Robinson, who he didn't harm. Instead, Will freed the robot from the tree, where he could reconnect to his legs. The robot returned the favor, by saving Will and bringing him back to his family. Despite his shocking meeting with the Robinsons, the robot not only saved Judy, but also aided in the recovery of a submerged and frozen over Jupiter 2. The robot was eventually destroyed and became alligned with Dr. Smith after being repaired. Season 2 Behind the scenes The Robot is the subject of much speculation by fans with many hoping it will be an updated yet familiar version of the originals' beloved bubble Headed, silver torso’d and track propelled B9. However, Lost in Space is a serious action-adventure show which would call for the Robot to be able to move fast over rough terrain. For this purpose a bipedal humanoid shaped machine would be an ideal design choice in order to best match and surpass it's human counterparts in any crisis with metallic durability, strength, agility & speed, giving Robot an edge in tough situations that the original B9 design would not allow. Wed September 21,2016: Kevin Burns posts re the Robot. There will be a robot but it will look vastly different for a reason. . . . . . In Mid November 2016 producer Zack Estrin was shown in Instagram shots to be working on the design and color choices for the new Robot. Sat November 12, 2016: Zack is working on color choices for the Robot and the far right sample is chosen. Addtional: Note the name on the concept art drawings in the background 'Kyle Brown' The centre image looks crittery but it's the far right image that seems very interesting.... Is THIS our first ;look at the new Robot? .A close in of the far right concept art drawing in the above image yeilds a interesting look at something metallic. . .. Sat November 19, 2016: "Oh Robot, Robot, Robot, we made him out of clay, and when he's dry and ready, we'll put him on TV" . . . . . . . The casting brief for the actor to play the Robot was for body suit work indicating the new Robot will likely be a humanoid biped styled piece of equipment. It is rumored amongst fans that the new robot is a cross between “Iron Man and Gort” after an image of what MAY have been the new robot was posted in one of the facebook groups but then very quickly removed. As of October 2017 no images of the new Robot have been released, keeping its appearance one of the shows best kept secrets along with the exterior design of the famous Jupiter 2 space ship | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}